miraculousladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus Amson
Personality Venus is very shy and awkward. She hates to talk in public and never really likes to be seen in public. Venus also really likes to draw when she’s bored because she has nothing to do. Despite being shy and hating to talk in public, she acts really energetic and talkative when she’s with her friends, but still acts awkward. Venus also has low-self esteem issues and has social anxiety so she has problems getting along with peopl As Cer Deer As a superhero, she’s more brave and serious because she’s trying to save Paris and her friends. Around Nathaneal, she acts very awkward but still talks to him (a lot) because he shares the same interest as her. Even as a superhero she acts awkward but still stays strong and serious. Biography Venus moved to Paris after her parents thought it was a good idea to move to a new country. Venus was forced to learn french so she can communicate with the other kids. When she moved there (with her cousin, Abbie), she was enrolled in Collège Françoise Dupont. She sat next to Nathaneal since that was the only seat open. She became quick friends with him because they share the same interest, but that friendship soon developed into a crush. 1 month later, when she was walking back home she a old man drop a couple of jewelry. She decided to help him because he was an old man and it would be rude for her not to. Once she helped him, he decided to give her a jewelry box with an anklet inside to thank her for her kindness, which she reluctantly accepted because all she did was help him pick up his jewelry. When she got home she decided to put on the anklet because it was a gift and jewelry. When she put it on, a flash of white light appeared in front of her showing Bambii, her new kwami. Bambii started to cause chaos but Venus soon caught her. She was scared at first to see a magical floating creature that looked like a deer, but her fear soon subsided because she found the “deer” to be cute. Bambii then told her not to tell anyone about her or the fact that she’s a superhero. Venus was confused at first when Bambii said “she was a superhero” but she shrugged it off. When a akuma attack came, Bambii told Venus to say “Hooves on”, Venus was confused but said “Hooves on” causing her to transform into Cer Deer. Venus was weirder out by the fact that she was wearing a deer costume, and even more confused to know where Bambii when. The akuma attack was getting out of hand so Venus decided to fight to akuma alongside another superhero, Madam Angler. Relationships Marinette/Ladybug N/A Adrien/Char Noir N/A Nathaneal/Evillustator N/A Chloe N/A Abbie/Madame Angler Trivia * Nathaneal also has a crush on Venus but also on her Alter-ego, Cer Deer. * She calls Nathaneal: Tomato Boy, Tomato Child, Tomato Boy, Nath, Nathan, or Nate. * She usually plays with Nathaneal's hair. He doesn't mind. * She wants become an animator when she gets older. * Her birthday is June 15th and she was born in New York. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Miracusonas